


Impulse

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wonder where the lads are stuck anyway?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder where the lads are stuck anyway?

 


End file.
